When Boys Love
by Izze-Wizza
Summary: Alexis confesses to Jaden and when Jesse finds out he becomes angry for some reason that Jaden can't understand. JessexJaden JohanxJudai
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go again, a new story :D **

**Hope you like it ^^**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (in that case these two boys would be madly in love with each other).**

**Chapter One**

He should be happy, really happy. Alexis was a great girl and he liked her, but only as a friend. When she stood in front of him and telling him about her inner feelings something just seemed wrong.

"... and I've tried to make you realize but you are so blind! The only thing you can think about is dueling and trap cards!" Jaden shook his head, he thought about magic cards too. "... but I changed my mind after a while and now I'm going to say it!" He was tired and wanted to go to sleep but Alexis just kept on talking, she just couldn't stop.

"Alexis?" he said and she became silent. "Just tell me whatever you want to say", he said with a smile and hoped that she didn't noticed that he already knew. He knew that she fell in love with him during their first duel but tried to ignore it most of the time.

"Jaden... I... I think I lo-love you. Please go out with me!"

"I will give you my answer tomorrow, or else I will fall asleep right here", Jaden smiled and Alexis looked both happy and disappointed. "But I like you too." That wasn't a lie, he just liked her in a different way.

"Um... well... see you tomorrow then!" She walked away and Jaden sighted.

He thought it over again. Jesse was visiting his family and therefor was Jadens life rather colorless and nothing seemed fun but if he started to go out with Alexis... Maybe he would fall for her later in life?

She was good looking – the other boys said so, Jaden never thought about it – and she was kind and caring. Almost like Jesse, he sure was good looking and he was the kindest person on earth!

"Hold it right there Jaden Yuki!" What was that thought just now? "Did I thought about my best friend as good looking?"

Kuriboh showed up. "Nothing is wrong with that right pal? All girls thinks that he is handsome so why should I deny it?" Kuriboh had no answer so Jaden decided that it would be best if he just went to sleep.

The day was almost over before Alexis and Jaden were alone and Alexis looked nervous.

"Um... So what is your answer?" she asked and Jaden smiled.

"Yes, I would like to go out with you." She blushed and took his hand. His first reaction was to pull it away but then he realized that this was something a pair was expected to do.

"Can I walk you back to the dorm?" she asked shyly and Jaden nodded.

He enjoyed the walk much more than he thought he would, everything was just like usual. They talked about things the normally did and the only thing that made Jaden feel uncomfortable was their hands.

When the dorm showed up Jaden saw that someone was standing outside his room. "Jesse!" he screamed and let go of Alexis hand so that he could run. "Jesse!" he screamed again and Jesse started to run down the stair.

"Hey Jay! Happy to see me?"

"Yeah! Why are you back earlier?" Jaden hadn't expected him to show up for a week or so.

"I missed you!" All of a sudden Jaden wanted to hug him but he decided not to.

They spoke about what Jesse missed during his vacation and when Alexis arrived at the dorm Jaden became cold. In his happiness over Jesses arrival he forgot about Alexis!

"Well... I understand that you are happy to see your friend but you could at least wait outside for me!" she said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm really sorry!" Jaden stepped closer to her and looked her into her eyes. "Can you forgive me?" He wanted his friends to be happy, not sad.

"If you give me a kiss", she said and smirked.

"What!" Jesse exclaimed and Alexis pouted.

O my god, what should he do? Jadens head went blank and Alexis looked crestfallen.

"How can you be my boyfriend if you don't even kiss me? Just give me one on the cheek, it's not that hard!" Well, she had a point there... he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Jesse gasped for air behind him and Alexis left the room.

"Puh... that was..." Jaden became speechless when he saw Jesses expression, he was _angry_. "Hey pal, what's up?"

"How did you two... why?" Jesse stared at him as if it was _his_ fault!

"She asked me out!" Jaden defended himself.

"And you said yes? Do you even like her? And if you do how come that I don't know about it?"

"I said yes because it was so boring without you here..." Jaden didn't finished the sentence. It sounded awful!

"So you are just using her to pass your time?" Jesse seemed to accept that for some strange reason.

"No! I mean, I like her but... not in that way."

"Then why are you going out with her?!" He was angry again.

"Basically I'm not! This is the first day!"

"And you guys kiss each other already? Well you can say good bye to you virginity then!" Jesse screamed.

"No way! I'm so not going to do _that_! Your gross! How can you even think that I would like to do something like _that_!" The thought made Jaden disgusted.

"Are you gay?"

"Of course not!" Suddenly Jesse smiled and Jaden went over to the bed.

"But you don't like girls, right?" Jesse said and looked satisfied.

"I don't get why boys thinks that boobs and pussies are so nice... but I have female friends so I don't dislike them", Jaden explained and Jesses smile got wider.

"We are the same, as usual", he said and Jaden got surprised.

"You don't like the boobies?" he asked with a voice filled with hope.

"Not at all." They boys placed themselves on the bed and started to laugh.

Jaden told Jesse about Alexis confession and described how uncomfortable he felt during that time.

"When she said that she said that she loved me I didn't even react cause it was so obvious! But I don't like the fact that she loves me... I don't have any problems with friendship and so on but since I've never been in a relationship that kind of love feels scary! If someone else loved me in that way I would go nuts but if it's only Alexis I can handle it."

Jesse smile faded away. "Maybe we should grab something to eat?"

"Great idea!"

Jaden was almost asleep when Jesse returned to the room – he was going to sleep in the bed over Jaden.

"Are you awake?" Jaden was to tired to answer. A few seconds later he felt Jesses warm breath against his forehead. His lips touched him lightly and Jadens body got hot. "I love you Jaden..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D **

**If you want me to write another chapter then I must receive ONE review (and if you want to say that I suck at writing then do it in a nice way ^^).**

**The English I'm using is still something I learn in my spare time so if it's not perfect... well you have to bare with it cause I'm working on it xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again! A new chapter :D They are still OOC!**

**Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, you can't even imagine how happy you make me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (but I wish I did xD)**

**Chapter 2**

"I love you Jaden..."

Jadens heart stopped and he wanted to jump up from the bed but for some reason he just stayed there, breathing slowly. Was he dreaming?

He could hear Jesse when he climbed up to his bed and when Jaden was absolutely sure about that Jesse couldn't see him he pinched himself. Ouch! He was awake, this wasn't a dream! This was the wicked reality! He wanted to yell at Jesse and tell him to not joke about such serious things! But what if he wasn't joking?

Jaden opened his mouth but forgot what he was about to say. What was his feelings for Jesse? Was it just the love for a friend or a brother, or more? He wanted to talk to someone but he didn't had a clue about who. Jesse was the one he talked with if he had a problem but right now were the problem about Jesse...

I'm so not going to get any sleep tonight, he thought and sighted.

* * *

"Jaden? Have you been sleeping at all?" Syrus asked, worried about his friends condition.

"Yes... I slept a couple of hours", Jaden said and smiled. His body felt heavy but he was thinking like crazy. Jesse was just as usual and he didn't even raised an eyebrow when Alexis took his hand during lunch time.

"Are you busy today?" she asked and placed her head much closer to his than necessary and Jaden wanted to run away.

"Kinda..." he said and pulled his hand away.

"Don't you want to hold my hand?" She looked hurt and Jaden noticed that Jesse watched them.

"I'm sweating", he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay", she smiled. "What are you busy with by the way?" What should he tell her? If he said that he was going to do something with Syrus he would just deny it.

"He's going to study", Jesse said and Jaden looked shocked.

"Is Jaden going to study?" Alexis asked and sounded very doubtful.

"He's going to help me catch up, I need to look at his notes." Jaden didn't mentioned that he didn't had one single note from any lesson.

"There is still some time left before our lesson begin, can we go for a walk Jaden?" When Alexis asked that question Jesse turned around and Jaden couldn't see his face.

" What for?"

"I wanna talk with you, so can we go for a walk? Please?" Jaden could see that she really wanted this and even though it scared him a bit to be alone with her he couldn't find a good reason to say no.

They walked without saying anything for a while and Jaden found the silence very unpleasant.

"Jaden, I know that you are busy today but is there any day when you are free? You must have some time that you can spare for a date, right?" He didn't had a choice, she needed to know about his feelings.

"Alexis I'm very sorry to say this but I don't think that I can be your boyfriend. I really love you, but only as a friend", he explained and hoped that Alexis wouldn't get too sad.

"It's okay." The answer surprised Jaden. "I understand and respect your feelings, but can we be friends?"

"Of course!" Jaden said relived.

"And I won't give up on you", she smiled. Jaden wanted to tell her that it would be best for both of them if she did but he didn't because that would probably hurt her feelings.

* * *

"Were you serious?! Are we going to _study_?!"

"You need to study as much as I do!" Jesse said. "And it's not that bad actually..."

"What's wrong with you? Everything is better than this!" Jaden grabbed Jesses shoulders and stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong but soon he began to think about Jesses beautiful eyes instead.

"Jaden? What are you doing?" Jaden blushed when he remembered last night and looked down as his knees. "Is something wrong?" Something started to move in Jadens stomach, as if he just swallowed a whole bunch of butterflies. He looked into Jesses eyes again and touched his blue hair gently. "What are you doing?" Jesse whispered. Jaden found himself longing for the other boys lips against his. "What are you up to?" Jesse sounded angry and he pushed Jaden away.

"Nothing", Jaden answered and tried to look innocent. He tried to hide the fact that he wanted Jesse to embrace him, kiss him and say that he loved him. "Do you like me?" Jaden asked and stared at the floor.

"Of course I do! You're my best friend!"

"Only a friend?"

"Were you awake?" Jesse gasped and Jaden nodded. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I thought that you were asleep!" Jaden looked up and saw that Jesse was terrified. "Are you very mad at me?"

"No... I'm not angry at all, I liked it." Jadens face became just as red as a tomato.

"In that case... I love you Jaden, and it's something that I've done since the first time we met." Jesse was the one who made the confession but he was completely calm when he spoke. Jesse placed his hands on Jadens cheeks and leaned forward. "Can I...?" Their lips met and Jaden felt how his body became hot, even hotter than yesterday, and his mind focused on one feeling. Desire. He wanted more, he wanted Jesse to touch him but before he knew it was the kiss over.

* * *

**And Chapter 2 is done :D **

**If you want to know what happens next you better review because I want ONE review if I'm going to continue ^^**

**And I'm trying my best to improve my English but that is something that will take a while xD**


End file.
